Tarot Inglés
by Any-m3
Summary: "Fenómeno", "Deforme", "Asqueroso", "Bastardo"... No importaba lo que su madre le dijera, para el pequeño Joker ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. (Reto: Amistades del Conde para el foro Revolución de los Fandoms; Kuroshitsuji; Joker)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de _**Yana Toboso.**_

_Este fic es partícipe del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto Especial "Las amistades del Conde" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms"_

_Más notas al final, disfrutad la lectura. _

_**Tarot Inglés**_

La oscuridad se extendía por el angosto callejón de unos cuantos metros de largo. Iluminado por la luna casi extinta cuya luz parecía ser engullida por ese vacío estremecedor. En la esquina de ese lúgubre lugar, el cuerpo de un niño temblaba al sentir frías miradas sobre él.

El niño solía ver esa puerta de madera por donde su madre, Karen Taylor, solía entrar por las noches en compañía de señores burgueses. La mujer siempre había sido hermosa. Poseía un par de ojos con tonalidades violáceas, y un cabello rubio resplandeciente que caía en ondas por la larga espalda aperlada perteneciente a una dama de Inglaterra.

Karen creció rodeada por poco más que una vieja granja destinada a desaparecer por las grandes deudas de su padre. Un hombre terco y demasiado avaro para ser pobre; celoso de aquellos que poseían más hectáreas e infraestructura que él.

Cuando finalmente consiguió deshacerse de la compañía de ese anciano; la vida que siempre quiso la llevó a ir a la concurrida ciudad. Sin mucho esmero, (pues su porte elfico la hacía pasarse como una señorita de sociedad) logró seducir a un joven prospecto con una brillante capacidad para los negocios.

Un par de meses después la boda entre ambos se celebraba, no obstante, nadie adivinaría que el proyecto se vendría abajo debido a un fraude que dejó a su marido en la calle. No, ella no podría soportar regresar a esa miserable vida donde no era más que una sucia mujer.

Abandonó al hombre y volvió confiada en que sus atributos atraerían a un nuevo caballero; pero el destino tenía otra jugarreta para aquella que había abandonado el amor de toda su vida: quedó embarazada y con ello sus posibilidades se diluyeron.

Karen dio a luz a un pequeño fácilmente definido como "hermoso". Tenía los ojos violetas de su madre y su piel resplandecía del color de las perlas; sin embargo había heredado la cabellera naranja de aquel hombre que la mujer veía con repulsión.

No solo el bastardo le había arruinado el cuerpo y la vida, sino que aparte había nacido como un fenómeno: Uno de sus bracitos se encontraba deformado.

El pequeño pues, desde que tuvo uso de conciencia, supo que la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su madre, lo odiaba incluso desde antes de nacer. Esta nunca se habría atrevido a abrazarlo o siquiera verle.

"¡Quítame tu horrible mano de encima! ¿¡Abrazarte?! ¡Ja! ¡Preferiría que estuvieras muerto!"

El ojivioleta permanecía sentado en la esquina de la habitación, como una sombra que podía estar cerca de la mujer que amaba.

Cierto… si no tuviera esa asquerosa mano sería lindo y su madre lo querría de vuelta, ¿No? ¡Eureka!

Salió corriendo con alegría, tan solo debía deshacerse de su miembro. En la cocina había un objeto que su madre usaba para cortar papas.

¡Ahora todo estará bien!

El niño abrió los ojos y se encontró con la lluvia acogiéndolo entre brazos. Solo esta se atrevía a acercarse al fenómeno mutilado.

¡Buenas, todos! He aquí pues mi drabble que confieso me costó dejarlo hasta acá; creo que pude haberlo extendido haciendo uso de más descripciones y profundidad de redacción, pero el límite estaba claro.

(Maldición, que siempre batallo para salir de la centena de palabras y justo ahora se me ocurre alargarlo a otros caps más XD)

En fin, Joker amaba a su madre pero como nunca conoció el cariño tampoco experimentó la tristeza de no tenerlo; para un niño como él era lo más normal del mundo, incluso entendía que era "asqueroso" y al final terminó por mutilar su miembro para que su mamá pudiese tocarlo.

El qué pasó después… bueno; terminó donde el destino quiso que lo hiciera: El rincón donde la basura de la sociedad era abandonada., y el lugar donde se encontró con su verdadera familia


End file.
